Lord Nishie Kyoto
by Inufan4ever
Summary: Inuyasha's dad didn't really die. What happens when he comes back in a new body with a new personality. Will he be father, or brat?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. 

Scott: Hi all, my first story! Hope you like.

Inuyasha:  This is your first story, I bet it sucks.

Kagome:  Oswari!!!! *THUD*, "that's better, sorry 'bout that, go on, I want to hear".

Inuyasha:  Feh…

Kagome:  Oswari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *KA-ULTRA THUD*

======================================== ===================== 

                                                            Lord Nishie-Kyoto

======================================== ===================== 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^                                                                                                                           Chapter 1:

                                                                                    Sesshoumaru's Find  

"What!!!  Not possible, my father was destroyed!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

"You accuse me of lying, baka?"

"No, forgive my ignorance" Sesshoumaru replied.  "Where is this child that is my father?"

"He will cross paths with Inuyasha soon, he is very important to the survival of all youkai.

Teach him well, for he will have your father's abilities, but a pup's skill"

"Yes, it shall be done" Sesshoumaru complied.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Do you sense anything yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"No Inuyasha, I told you, I will tell you if I feel anything" Kagome snapped back.

"Well sorry for asking!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You're asking for a face full of dirt dog boy" Kagome threatened.

"Feh..." was all Inuyasha could get out before…

"Sit!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled.

It was true though; Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest of the group had been searching

for shards three days strait.  Inuyasha didn't mind so much, though he'd never admit it, he

enjoyed spending time with Kagome.  Kagome felt the same way, but that didn't stop their

little bickering.  Kagome and Inuyasha weren't the only ones getting closer though, Kagome

could have sworn she say Sango eyeing Miroku for just a moment.  Also, Miroku hadn't

groped Sango for a while.

*THUD*   (oops, spoke too soon)

"Monk, watch it!!!!" Sango exclaimed.

"But Sango my dear, I can explain" Miroku wined.

"OK, enlighten me" Sango replied.

"……."

"That's what I thought, lecher" she snapped.

Suddenly, a huge mantis demon jumped from the bushes surprising all but Inuyasha.

"I was wondering when you would attack" Inuyasha said with an excited grin,

'Finally, some action' he thought.

In a flash, Inuyasha drew the Tetsusiga from its sheath.  "Die scum!" he yelled as            

he sliced the demon in half.  Just then, Kagome noticed a boy in the demon's right claw.

"Inuyasha, there's a boy in his claw catch him!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Why do I have to do all the work" Inuyasha remarked as he effortlessly caught the boy.

In unison, everybody gasped…

= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"I must find Inuyasha and tell of our father, though I despise him, it would be my father's             

will for him to also to know the truth." Sesshoumaru said as he spoke to himself.

"But my lord, what about Rin, I do not wish to…" Jaken said, but he was cut off.

"She will accompany me as well as you servant." Sesshoumaru said.

"Very well my lord, I shall prepare Uh and Ah."  Jaken announced.

"Be quick, I wish to leave immediately." Sesshoumaru added.

"Yes sir" was Jaken's reply.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Shh, he's starting to wake up." Kagome said to the group as they were all in a small hut eating.

"Uhhhhh. I don't feel so good."  The boy said in just barely a whisper.

"Hello?  What is your name, how were you captured by that demon?" Miroku inquired.

"Where am I?  Who are you guys?  Man, I got one hell of a head ache.

"You are in a village called Koladori.  I am Kagome, that's Inuyasha, that's Sango, here's Shippou,

and that is Miroku." Kagome said as the boy sat up against the walls.

He was beginning to feel better…very fast, unusually fast. "I am, I am." The boy stuttered.

"I do not know.  All I remember is waking up".  Everybody just sat there gapping.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Sango asked.

"Nope".

Inuyasha spoke up "One last question.  Why do you look just like my father"?

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hope you liked it, it was kinda weird, but I'll get better.  Give me at least 5 reviews and I'll put up the next one!  ^____^ 


	2. Father?

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue!

Kagome:  The last chapter was good; I bet this one will be better.

Inuyasha: Feh…

Kagome: And just what is that supposed to mean?

Inuyasha: It means that this story is too dull, add something interesting.

Kagome: I'm sure he will, right Scott?

Scott: Don't drag me into this, I'm just the writer.

Miroku: Could you guys behave your selves, people are reading!

Sango: Yeah, and I don't want to be read near you if this is how you act!

Inuyasha: Shut up, I do and say what I want!!!

Shippou: (secretly to Scott) Better start the story before it gets worse.

Scott: Right.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                    Lord Nishie Kyoto

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                    Chapter 2:

                                                Father?

"Your father"?

            Kagome had just realized the dog ears, fangs, and silver hair combination.

"Omigosh" She said to no one in particular.

"Sesshoumaru is here", Inuyasha growled.

"Sesshoumaru?  Why is he here, he couldn't have come at a worse time." Kagome 

commented.

            Everybody rushed outside weapons raised and adrenalin rushing.

"Put down your puny weapons, I'm not here for a fight or to prove my half-brother's 

weakness" Sesshoumaru said.  "I'm here to tell Inuyasha something he should know."

"I should know? This should be good.  Alright, come in, but don't try anything funny

or I'll slice you in two." Inuyasha growled.

            Sesshoumaru smirked as he entered the hut.  ' Inuyasha, beat me?  

Impossible ' he thought.  None the less he put his arms at his sides at marched inside

followed by the group (no one relaxed I might add).

            The boy, who had been listening to the conversation, sat up as the group 

Walked back inside.  When the boy saw Sesshoumaru, he was thrown into a

Trance.

(())()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

                                    Boy's Dream

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()9)()()()()()()(()(()()()()()(0909)()()()()()()()()()()()

            The boy appeared in a dark room, with no door and no windows.

It was dark, but he could make out another person in the corner.  When the

Guy spoke, his voice sounded very familiar.

"Finally."

"Who are you?" the boy asked as his eyes started to adjust.

"Don't you know?  I am you and you are me."

"Wha…what is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you wish to know, your life will be changed forever" The voice warned.

"Anything is better than not knowing a thing." The boy replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Long ago I heard of a jewel, stronger than the Shikon no Tama.  When I

went in search of this jewel, I found that a demon had swallowed it and had

become stronger than a Chinese god.  I went into a fierce battle with him.

He was too powerful.  He pinned me down and went to finish me of, but I had 

One more card to play, Soul Regeneration Technique.  I fused my soul with 

New body, but I had been severely weakened, and I could not do it properly.

I was able to save myself, but I also got a new personality…you".

"But you are a youkai, and I am human" the boy said.

"No, your body has just ignored your true nature, but now that you know about

it, it will not be able to ignore it any longer.  Now listen carefully.  I was a very 

powerful demon, and it took months to learn these abilities.  This means that

you will need training or you will not be able to control your power.  I have two 

sons that…" but he was cut off.

"Wait, we are the same right.  I'm not a reincarnation, I'm actually you"?

"Yes".

"So I have…kids"?

"Yes, it might sound strange but it is true.  Anyway, my…your two sons will teach 

how to control your speed, power, techniques, how well you here, and that is

very important.  You will have such good hearing, that you could here a 

chop stick fall a mile away.  But, if something too loud go off next to you,

and you have your hearing at full, your ears will bleed at it will be very painful."

Suddenly everything started to swirl.

"What's happening?" the yelled.

"I am sealed inside, so I can only talk to you like this for a limited time.  Your

name is Lord Nishie-Kyoto of the western lands"!

)()()()(()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()())()((()()()()()()()()(()(()(()()(()()()()()()((()())()(

            Everybody had taken seats around the boys sleeping mat. Everybody, except 

for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  The brothers were standing by the boy and were 

watching him intently, waiting for him to awake.  And their wish came true, just

around an hour after he passed out, the boy awoke.  Kagome noticed something

different about the boy, he seemed more serious and focused.  But the fiasco

wasn't over, for when the boy sat up, another drastic change happened.

The boy, whose body had never let him see his physical features (fangs,

claws, silver hair) or feel his power before.  All of a sudden, he felt

loads of power flow into him, power like none other, almost too much

to control.

"Father?" Sesshoumaru asked.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Scott: hey all, I know it was short, but at least it's up!

            *gets all teary eyed*  no one reviewed on my first one!!!!*__*

Inuyasha:  Serves you right.

Scott:  Why?

Inuyasha:  Because it's stupid!!!

Miroku:  does this seem familiar, like the intro to a sit.

Kagome: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Ker-Pow*

Kagome:  You deserved that Inuyasha.  

Scott:*laughing uncontrollably*

Sango: He's in for it now…

*Konk*

Scott: ow, why did you hit me Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Cause you're a wimp, and your stories stink!!!

Scott: *grins an evil grin* Your in for it next chapter Inuyasha.  I'm talking pain game.

Inuyasha: Uh oh, I take back what I said!!!!!!

Miroku and Sango:-___-, this is pathetic *walk out to start a logical conversation*.

Scott: Too late Inu-dead boy

Inuyasha: Gulp……


End file.
